Persona3:Fate Reunited
by AkiraLightness
Summary: hmmmm bout fate when aigis will meet a person look same like minato
1. Chapter 1

_**PERSONA3**_

_**Fates Reunited**_

_**Chapter1**_

"_**Sometime's one said fate are cruel"**_

"_**Sometime's one said fate are already write for each of us"**_

"_**Sometime's one said fate can't be change"**_

"_**Sometime's one said fate are full with mystery"**_

_**BUT**_

"_**This time FATE will reunite this two person once again"**_

_**It been 6month after Aigis , Akihiko , Mitsuru , Fuuka , Junpei , Ken and Yukari knew about Minato death, Aigis felt herself was useless, she blame herself for not fulfill her promise to protect felt empty yet hollow inside her,she felt like become an machine now she underwent her dailylife as usual.**_

_**But there will be unexpected thing will happen that would make all of them seen what fate capable do.**_

_**After school Junpei invite Yukari and Fuuka to eat ramen at Hagakure Ramen at Iwatodai Strip Mall.**_

_**Junpei: Hey ladies! Wanna eat ramen on the way back to the dorm? Don't worry it's my treat!**_

_**Yukari: WOOW! Junpei, why so suddenly nice?**_

_**Fuuka: I want the special!**_

_**Junpei: I'm win pachinko,so I want to celebrate with you guys!**_

_**Yukari: Thanks so much Junpei!**_

_**Junpei: No sweat bout it! Hmmmm where Aigis?**_

_**Yukari: Aigis…she….**_

_**Fuuka: I think she at rooftop.**_

_**At rooftop, Aigis sit on the bench, alone, watching the view of port remember,she and Minato sometime spend free time at the rooftop after seem quietly today.**_

_**Aigis:…..I wont forget you,I won't forget your smile,everything bout you.**_

_**Aigis heard a footstep coming and it Junpei,Fuuka and Yukari appeared, they coming for her.**_

_**Junpei: Hey Aigis wanna come along? We want going eat rame at hagakure,don't worry it's my treat.**_

_**Aigis: Thank you Junpei.**_

_**Junpei: It's hard to forget him isn't it?**_

_**Aigis:…**_

_**Fuuka:….**_

_**Yukari:….**_

_**Look like what Junpei said was true,it really hard to forget Minato,he sacrifice himself to become a seal to trap NYX from humanity. Because of he's sacrifice,human this day still live peacefully.**_

_**Aigis: Let's go,after that can we stop by at book store?**_

_**Junpei: ok the LET'S GO GIRLS!**_

_**Four of them going to hagakure ramen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_PERSONA3_**

**_Fate Reunited_**

**_CHAPTER2_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_ Iwatodai strip mall,inside Hagakure Ramen,four of them take the sit near the window it's really cold outside. The server came and ask the order they want and Junpei order four special ramen.  
_**

**_Server: Welcoome!may I take your order?  
_**

**_Junpei: We want four special please!  
_**

**_Server: Four special coming right away!  
_**

**_ After waiting half an hour, four special Junpei ordered atmosphere among them are surely quite,not single words they not it's job for junpei to make they tried make lame joke but it's not working.  
_**

**" _Come oon! Don't be like this! Let's eat before it's cold."Junpei tried encourage those three.  
_**

**" _Y….yes…let's eat before it cold. Ramen only taste better when it still hot right junpei?" Fuuka also felt the heavy atmosphere among then  
_**

**" _Yes that the spirit Fuuka!ramen taste delicious when we ate it while it still hot."Junpei look happy  
_**

**" …_."Yukari seem still quietly like a doll  
_**

**"…_Ok then…." Aigis tried to be looking at her face and hear her voice she seem sad.  
_**

**_ They begun to eat while it still hot suddenly the weather changes and it began to rain,a heavy rain,many people stop by ta hagakure or any other places,the rain like hide their sadness and cry for need to wait a little longer until weather stop raining._**

**_ It's near two hours they waiting for rain to like the weather will be more cold right now,lucky them because they wore a it's time go to Paulownia Mall for Aigis to buy some book at there also Junpei planning for all of them to go , Fuuka and Aigis just quite and then they agree with Junpei.  
_**

**"_ok then,after I buy some book it's is alright Junpei?" Aigis spoke gently.  
_**

**"_Well,I will singing until I really happy!"look like Yukari seem spirited again,among of them only Yukari have good voice.  
_**

**"_I…I just watch you guys k,I not good bout singing"said Fuuka nervously.  
_**

**_It been decided,they all while going to karaoke after Aigis buy some book at book from Paulownia Mall,inside an isolated building there is a man just woke up from long sleep.  
_**

**"_Where am i? ughhh my head is hurt!who am i? I can't remember anything happening to me!" the unknown person confius and don't know what face, clothes hair color even the eye it all same like Minato.  
_**

**_ Paulownia Mall inside Mandragora Karaoke box,four of them having fun sang bout ten song, Aigis boutfive song, Junpei only sang rock or hip hop song onlu and Fuuka only cheer them and take a few pictures.  
_**

**"_OOOOOOOOOOO YEAH!" Junpei really enjoying hisself "pheww that fun! Hey Yuka-tan you really have nice voice! Ai-chan also have cute voice!" they all seem happy again, all the problem and stress are been like it's near midnight.  
_**

**"_Look at the time! Near midnight already? Let's go home"said Junpei  
_**

**"_Yes you're right Junpei" said Aigis.  
_**

**"_Let's go home guys" said Yukari and Fuuka.  
_**

**_When they stepped out from Mandragora suddenly most unwanted thing occur,it's dark hour and all people inside Paulownia Mall already transmogrify. This really make them shocked and confius.  
_**

**"_What the hell! It's dark hour!"said Junpei shock.  
_**

**"_Look! The people…they transmogrify!"Fuuka point to thing like coffin.  
_**

**"_I have bad feeling bout this" said Yukari.  
_**

**"_Look everyone it's the shadow!" Aigis point toward the black creature that lurking every corner of Paulownia Mall.  
_**

**_They all surprise to seem that creature called shadow again. The creature they fought before now appeared in front of their eye.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Please comment if any wrong bout my grammar,I'm not good in English so please correct me,I appreciate it if you willing do so. _**


End file.
